A capture system may be used to digitally capture images of documents and other objects and in an effort to improve the interactive user experience working with real objects and projected objects on a physical work surface. Further, a visual sensor is a sensor that can capture visual data associated with a target. The visual data can include an image of the target or a video of the target. A cluster of heterogeneous visual sensors (different types of visual sensors) can be used for certain applications. Visual data collected by the heterogeneous sensors can be combined and processed to perform a task associated with the respective application.